


thoughts on the phenomenon of belief, amongst other things

by decodedflowers



Category: Writing - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, Songs, Songwriting, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decodedflowers/pseuds/decodedflowers
Summary: Poems and Songs





	thoughts on the phenomenon of belief, amongst other things

Blind Faith:

Preaching positivity from the aftermath of an avalanche

i wonder if i stay could i help in anyway

but i'm one key away from a car crash

got a passive death wish and hopeful eyes

mouth "i'm sorry" to the cross

then close my eyes

guess they call it "blind faith"

stuck on a future

forgot the past

but i'd give up everything to never think again

he was right we're just running against the wind

till the days just meld altogether

but i'm one key away from this car crashing

got a passive death wish and eager eyes

mouth "i'm sorry" to the cross

then close my mind

guess they called it "blind faith"

guess i lost all my blind faith

i love you there's no other way

_Hey guys! I wanted to post some songs i wrote and get feedback on them! i'm still learning as a writer and any tips/criticism would be really helpful :)_


End file.
